


Lizard Brain

by Daegaer



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Crossover, Dinosaurs, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-03
Updated: 2009-10-03
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Kudos: 3





	Lizard Brain

"I want to go to Pizza Hut," Schuldig whined.

"I want to go to midnight Mass," Farfarello said.

"If I don't get a coffee _right now_, I'm exploding everyone's internal organs," Nagi snapped.

Crawford sighed, slammed on the brakes, put the car into a skid and mounted the pavement as the car came around. He backed into a tight space between two tall buildings and turned the lights and engine off.

Before anyone could complain, a T-Rex rampaged down the street, overturning cars and eating screaming pedestrians.

"Sushi?" Crawford said calmly when the coast was clear.

Nobody argued. All night.


End file.
